Jackie's Wild Ride
by Zarius
Summary: Something special from me...my first collaboration. Devised and largely written by fellow author brycewade1013 (with touch ups by myself), join Jackie Chan on his quest to rescue Jade from the Dark Enforcers and the villainous Orgs, with the aid of the Wild Force Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thought we'd do something a bit different for this. I was recently contacted by brycewade1013 who asked if I would host one of his fanfiction projects. I combed over his stuff and was quite impressed, I offered to polish it up just a little and he agreed. So here we are, my first proper collaboration on the site.

brycewade1013 would like to make it clear to you the reader that this story takes place during the third season of Jackie Chan Adventures and is a crossover with the tenth season of Power Rangers, Wild Force. This particular story also takes place after the events of the WF episode "Unfinished Business" and the JCA episode "Animal Crackers"

Thankyou and enjoy this very special collaboration between myself and Bryce!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Inside Dalon Wong's hideout in the heart of San Francisco, the four Dark Warriors, Finn, Chao, Ratso, And Hak Foo, formerly known as the Dark Enforcers, were waiting somewhat impatiently for their boss. Thus far, they had failed to secure most of the powers of the six animals empowered by the energies of the ancient talismans, minus the Rooster and Pig.

"So what's our next plan?" Ratso asked.

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about is how much I'd like to strangle Chan!" Chao said, upset over their recent failure.

"Me too. So Big D's plan better be worth it." Finn commented.

"He's coming." Hak Foo said as he pointed to a stream of dark magic entering the hideout. Daolon Wong then appeared with staff in hand.

"Warriors," Daolon announced. "We're moving out!"

Finn, Ratso, and Chao all cheered over the prospect of not staying at a pier anymore. "Excellent!" Chao said with a smile.

"Where we going?" Finn asked.

"Are we moving into a condo?" Ratso stupidly asked. Daolon then used his magic to transport himself and the Warriors away from the pier and to their new destination.

—

Daolon and the Warriors found themselves transported to the interior of a darkened cave. The four former Enforcers looked around and were a little creeped out by their surroundings.

"Hey big D, are you sure we're in the right place?" Finn asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you're scared." Daolon said, sarcastically.

While Hak Foo had nerves of steel, the three remaining Warriors were not that resilient, inside they felt pangs of fright, but tried to put on as brave a face as they could, almost to spite Hak Foo and show him up.

"Scared? As if?" Chao scoffed before Finn and Ratso screamed at a ferocious creature approaching them.

"Welcome to the Nexus," the monster uttered before it was joined in the cavern by another voice, "We are so honored to have you here, Daolon Wong."

Daolon then gleefully shook the monster's claws with his withered hands.

"It is my honor to be working with an esteemed Org General just as yourself, Mandliox." He said with a creepy grin. "Now that we're together, we can begin work on our master plan."

"And what plan is that?" Ratso asked.

"What we always do Pinky?" Chow added, the cultural reference going over his friend's head, which conveyed a strong message to Chow's ongoing quest for maturity...he really needed to take his mind off Saturday Mornings.

"Why, seize control of the Sacred Animals of course Chow-der brain" Dao Long uttered

"And see to the final destruction of those accursed Power Rangers!" One of Mandliox's many voices uttered directly after.

"Hey, I these guys, they speak my language !" Ratso said with a big stupid smile

"What? English?" said Chow.

Both were slapped across the base of their skulls by Hak Foo.

"Alone we were weak, but united, we'll be stronger." Daolon said

"Sounds good to me!" Finn said.

"Which animals should we steal first?" Hak Foo asked, under the assumption that they were to break into Section 13, steal a handful of the creatures, and bring them to the Nexus a few at a time.

"Later. We intend to take a much bigger prize for ourselves" Daolon said

His minions were intrigued by the mystery of his words

"Are we gonna grab some cash this time? I could do with some mint dollar threads" Finn asked with a smile.

"No. You'll be stealing Chan's niece." Daolon replied, confusing the Warriors greatly.

"The kid? Why her?" Ratso asked before Daolon blasted him with energy from his staff.

"Do not question my orders!" Daolon barked. "Just bring her to the Nexus."

"Whatever you say, Big D." Finn said, shaking with terror as he and the other Warriors were teleported to San Francisco.

"After I find out if that brat is truly the one, I will drain her chi in order to make our master plan come full circle." Dalon said with an evil grin. "Then, we'll rule over this world together!"

"Yes! This is perfect!" One of Mandliox's sinister voices uttered, before another voice joined in, "We're definitely stronger together!"

Both of them shared a vile and abhorrent laugh that resonated throughout the cavern walls.

—

It was late evening in San Francisco, and within the walls of the agency known as Section 13, eleven year old Jade Chan sat inside it's central vault with nine other adoring animals, each of them possessing a different Talisman power. She was well prepared for a sleepover with them.

Just the week prior, Jade had enlisted the animals for a school project, albeit without her uncle, Jackie Chan's, permission of course. Even though Jade had admittedly made an error, she ended up atoning.

Instead of grounding her, Jackie granted Jade permission to sleep in the vault with animals, which had left Jade most pleased. The animals were her friends after all.

"We're gonna such a rocking party time tonight!" Jade exclaimed happily as she flopped down onto the bed of her sleeping bag. "Aren't we Scruffy?".

The dog, which possessed the power of immortality, feverishly licked Jade's face, making her giggle.

"Everything OK for tonight, Jade?" Jackie asked, peering through the vault, along with his friend Captain Black, smiles on their faces.

"Everything is cool, Jackie O!" Jade said with a smile. "You guys just leave. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK, but don't have too much fun." Black said as he and Jackie left Jade by herself, with the Vault door opened. "She really is 'of the moment' isn't she? A real Jade of the Jungle"

While Jackie found the joke amusing, he was far more concerned about leaving the Vault door unlocked, and thus leaving it and Jade vulnerable to potential intrusion.

"Captain Black, are you sure it's a wise to leave the door unlocked and the vault unprotected? I know Jade has learned her lesson, but what if something were to happen overnight that is beyond even her control?" Jackie asked with a frown.

"Jackie, take a chill pill." Black said with a smile. "We had at least a week without any chaos created by Daolon Wong and the Dark Enforcers. Jade can be trusted."

Jackie smiled, appreciating the reassurance, even if he was more trusting of Black than he was of Jade, "You're right. I just hope she doesn't convince Lucky and Mickey to prank call the pizza guy." Jackie said, sharing a laugh with Captain Black, little did the two realise that Jackie's fears were to soon be validated.

Around midnight, about everyone at Section 13 had either gone home, or were asleep. Jade was sleeping soundly, wrapped in her sleeping bag right next to Scruffy and Bob, the strong ox.

All was still and quiet, until, with the swiftness of lightning, four dark shadows appeared over her. Their presence quickly drew Scruffy's attention, and he began barking loudly, stirring Jade from her slumber.

"Scruffy, what is it?" Jade groggily asked. Her eyes then went wide and she gasped as she set her sights upon the Dark Enforcers

"You guys?!"

"Hey there kiddo!" Finn said with an evil smile on his face.

"How you been?" Chao asked.

"Did you get a haircut?" Ratso stupidly asked.

Jade switched to defensive mode, she knew that they been sent by Daolon Wong to kidnap the Sacred Animals. The stakes were considerably high.

"Nice try, sickos! But there's no way you or that magical maniac are getting your hands on those animals! Not while I'm still standing." Jade said with a grin.

"You got us all wrong kid, y'see, on this little trip, we're not here for the animals ." Finn said, confusing Jade.

"Yeah, you're our prize catch, our new friend's orders" Chao said. Jade then thought hard to find out what kind of magical item that was better than the Sacred

"Me? Why me?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter! Now get in the sack!" Chao ordered, holding up said sack.

"And don't try to call for help. Where we're taking you, no one will hear you scream." Finn said as the Warriors menacingly approached Jade.

"I understood that reference" said Finn.

"Oh yes, Saturday matinees trumps Saturday mornings every time" said Ratso.

"That's what you think!" Jade said with an overconfident smile before turning to Scruffy. "Sick 'em boy!" With that, Scruffy then leaped onto Finn, Chao, and Ratso, who basically just vanished with a poof. "Good dog." Jade then felt herself being lifted by Hak Foo.

"You forget I don't vanish that easily!" Hak Foo said as he wrapped his arms around the preteen girl.

"Let go of me!" Jade grunted as she struggled to get out of Hak Foo's arms. But then the two were teleported by dark magic, but not before Jade screams, "Jackie!"

Luckily, Jackie, who was sound asleep in his bed, heard his niece's screams and bolted awake. "Jade?" Jackie asked, dashing out of bed and running to the vault. He found all the animals still there, but no sign of Jade. He began to grow concerned. "Jade?!"

Just then, Jackie's uncle and his apprentice Tohru entered the vault, having caught the willies right back at their shop. "Jackie! We detected dark chi magic at work! Where is Daolon Wong and his Warriors?!" Uncle asked. Tohru looked around and saw the animals were all still there.

"Sensi, maybe we have been mistaken. The animals are still here." Tohru said. Uncle looked all around and saw his apprentice was right.

"Then that was all for nothing?!" Uncle yelled at Tohru.

"Uncle, listen! Jade is missing!" Jackie said with a serious look on his face. Both shopkeeper and apprentice gasped at the news. "I don't know what happened, but I have a strong suspicion that Daolon Wong _is_ behind this."

Later, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru were with Captain Black reviewing the security footage, trying to figure out what happened to Jade. Black was feeling particularly humiliated, he had let the former Dark Enforcers slip into Section 13 so easily. "Right there!" Jackie said, pausing the footage to find Finn, Chao, Hak Foo, and Ratso walking into the Vault. "The Warriors! It was Daolon Wong!"

"I can't believe I let them slip between my fingers!" Black said, pounding the desk before sighing. "My superior is gonna give me an earful." Jackie then wondered about one thing that happened.

"Why didn't they take the animals as well?" Jackie asked. "Why just Jade?"

Uncle thought about this for a moment before coming up with a theory. "It's possible that Jade could play a bigger role with Daolon's evil plan that he doesn't even need the Sacred Animals." He suggested. "Maybe, Jade could be part of something bigger. And it will put her into harms way."

Jackie gulped nervously at that. It was his job to make sure Jade was safe. If anything happened to her...

...No, no he could hope to permit such uninviting possibilities into his thoughts, he had to have faith Jade was safe, and that it was up to him and the others to secure her.

"We have to find her." Jackie told Black.

"Don't worry Jackie." Black said, putting a friendly hand in his shoulder. "I'll put some of my best field agents on this. We'll search every corner of the city, and won't rest till we find Jade."

"As long as dark magic continues to work it's evil course, we must be prepared for anything." Uncle said, mysteriously. "Come Tohru. We must do research." With that, he and his apprentice left.

Inside the Nexus, Jade struggled on a stone table as she was tightly bound by straps. "Come on!" She grunted, hoping to break free while the Warriors just laughed. "It's not gonna be funny when the Chan Man comes in here and knocks all of you silly!"

"Don't bother my child." Daolon said as he approached her with his staff in hand. "Your 100 miles away from the nearest city. No one will ever find you."

then used his staff to scan Jade's body and when it glowed, he gasped.

"So, you're the one!" Jade and the Dark Warriors were confused. "I should have known this a year ago! All that time chasing after that big, fat sumo!"

"Hey! That sumo happens to be my friend!" Jade said in defence ofTohru, which made Daolon Wong angrier, he glared coldly at her.

"I must inform Toxica and Jindrax as soon as I can" Daolon said as he led the Dark Warriors out of the cave, leaving Jade alone.

"Can anyone here me?!" Jade cried out, the fright beginning to slowly overtake her at last, "Help!"

Little did she know, her cries for help would be picked up by the most unlikeliest of sources.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Back at Section 13, inside the Vault, Scruffy somehow picked up on Jade's screams, even though no one else inside the facility could hear anything.

The dog of immortality's ears went up, then he faced the rest of the Noble Animals. He then began to bark. All of the animals rose up, clearly understanding what Scruffy was saying. They all then nodded at the dog.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Captain Black were hard at work deducing where the Dark Warriors could have taken Jade. So far, there had been no helpful hints.

"It's been well over eight hours, and there's _still_ no trace of her." An agitated Black said with a frown. "But we're not giving up just yet."

Jackie's face was wrought with worry and fear. Jade was his responsibility and while she had in the past been mischievous and impulsive, she had a good heart, and Jackie loved her. Jade would not want Jackie to give up, and so far, Jackie was more than willing to push through.

"Neither am I." Jackie said. "Uncle is devising a locator spell to find Jade. Hopefully, it'll lead us to where she was taken." He then noticed his friend had an even gloomier disposition than previously witnessed by him.

"Captain Black?"

"I'm sorry, Jackie," Black said. "I shouldn't have left the Vault unlocked. You were right. I practically handed Jade to them."

Jackie could sense the raw emotion in his friend's voice, he was trying to put on a brave face for him but the endangerment of a minor had greatly undermined how he viewed himself as a responsible adult.

Jackie placed a comforting hand on Black's shoulders, assuring him that he had not been diminished as man or as a friend.

"Don't be discouraged. It can't get any worse." Jackie said with a smile. Just then, the Noble Animals all ran out of the vault, which Captain Black noticed.

"Uh, Jackie?" Black asked.

"At least they didn't get their hands on the Noble Animals."

"Jackie?"

"As long as they stay inside Section 13, they won't fall into Daolon Wong's hands."

"Jackie! The animals!" Black said, turning Jackie's head towards the screen by force, allowing him to catch a frightful glimpse of all the animals running towards the phone booth that served as the entrance and exit to the agency.

Jackie gasped as he and Captain Black all ran towards it in a bid to stop the animals from leaving.

"Wait! Stop! Don't leave!" Jackie pleaded as they tried to run faster, but the effort proved futile.

Lucky utilised the power of speed to allow the remaining animals to run faster alongside him. They all then piled into the phone booth and the elevator began taking them up outside. Jackie and Black caught up with them, but it was too late.

"Let's take the stairs" Black suggested

They used the stairs and reached outside of Section 13, but there were no signs of the Noble Animals.

Panic swiftly set in for Jackie.

"Oh, bad day, bad day, bad day."

At _Uncle's Rare Finds_ in Chinatown, Jackie was telling Uncle what happened at Section 13 while Tohru prepared a locator spell to find Jade. "And then they all just left!" Jackie explained. "I don't know why they would leave the Vault anyway. But with the animals out in the open, Daolon will be able to suck their powers. Why would they escape?"

"It's perhaps they weren't running away from Section 13, but running towards something." Uncle said, mysteriously, confusing Jackie greatly.

"Running _towards_ something?" Jackie asked. "What would they be running towards?!"

His question was met with a two finger smack by Uncle.

"Sensi, the spell is ready." Tohru reported. Uncle and Jackie then headed into Uncle's library where Tohru had just finished preparing the locator spell. "Hopefully, this will locate Jade. All we need is something of hers that she touched." Jackie then pulled out Jade's Super Moose plush. "Good work, Jackie."

Uncle then began to chant in order for the spell to take effect as Thoru poured the liquid onto Super Moose, but then, the spell caused the moose to explode. It also struck a lot of Uncle's vases, breaking them instantly. "Ai Ya!" Uncle yelled. "Not only did locator spell did not work, but now Uncle's vases are trashed! How could this happen?!" He then glared at Tohru.

"I mixed in the right spell ingredients Sensi. I swear." Thoru said.

"Then it's obvious that the dark forces who took Jade have created a counter spell to prevent us from locating her." Uncle said as Jackie held up the remains of Jade's moose.

"Jade might never forgive me for this, if I see her again." Jackie said, sadly.

Back inside the Nexus, Jade continued to struggle as Jindrax and Toxica, Duke Orgs and enemies of the Power Rangers Wild Force, approached her.

"Just what's the deal with you two? One of you looks like a family of carnies tailed it and left you an orphan" Jade asked, mocking Jindrax's appearance.

"Why, we're Orgs!" Toxica said with an evil smile. "We help pollute the Earth. And luckily, you will help us bring an end to the Power Rangers." Jade shook in terror over that.

"Toxica, are you sure she is the one they were talking about?" Jindrax asked. "I mean, look at her, she's not a child, she's a girl at that. A slip of a girl"

"Jindrax! Daolon said that she is truly the one! It'll help us defeat the Power Rangers if we win her over to our side!" Toxica said before Mandilok approached the two.

"I'll be the judge of that!" One of Mandliox's voices said before staring at Jade. Another one of Madilox's voice said, "Aw, don't you look delicious? I could literally eat you up!"

Jade gasped at that before Manilox scanned Jade, and picked up traces of energy familiar to him.

The Org then nodded in front of Jindrax and Toxica. "Yep. It's her." The Duke Org then left the three alone.

"I'm what? What's going on?!" Jade asked, more scared and confused than she ever have been.

"We'll tell you later. Won't you join us in polluting the Earth and destroying the Power Rangers?" Jindrax asked the pre teen girl, who just scoffed.

"As if! No way I'm gonna join you, or Daolon Wong!" Jade said.

"Well, then we'll have to destroy you!" Toxica said as she and Jindrax held the Nexus Blade in front of Jade's face. Jade froze in complete terror over being sliced. "Now, hold still!"

Before they could even begin, Jindrax's arm was bitten by Scruffy. "Oh! What are you doing here you little mutt?!" Jindrax asked as he tried to wrestle Scruffy off of his arm.

"Scruffy!" Jade said with joy over being saved. Then, the side of the Nexus was broken, and The Yak came blazing through. "Go round house them!"

"What are these animals doing here?!" Toxica asked, frustrated.

"Don't know, but I'm making a run for it!" Jindrax replied as he and Toxica were chased out of the Nexus by The Yak.

Scruffy then bit through Jade's restraints, freeing her. "Good doggy!" Jade said with a smile before seeing Royal Medicine, Mickey, Bob, Sasha, Haiku, Lucky, and the Snake. "You all came! Come on, let's get out of here!" Jade then hopped onto Royal Medicine and rode her as she followed the other Noble Animals out of the Nexus.

Daolon Wong stood before them, blocking their exit.

"So, your so called friends have come to save you?" Daolon asked with an evil grin. "No matter. After I destroy you, the animal's powers will all become mine!"

"Fat chance!" Jade scoffed as Royal Medicine stomped on Dolon Wong, almost crushing him. She and the nine Noble Animals escaped the Nexus and rode through the desert. Daolon then summoned an army of Putrids.

"Don't let her get away!" Daolon ordered. With that, the Putrids pursuing Jade and the animals.

Jade turned around and saw the Putrids gaining on her. "Looks like we need to shift into turbo!" Jade said, as Lucky jumped onto Royal Medicine. "Ready Lucky?"

With that, Lucky activated the power of speed and then, Jade and the animals all blazed through the desert, avoiding the Putrids.

Mandilox stood right beside Daolon as they continued to watch Jade speed off with the animals. "This is not going good!" Daolon said.

"No matter. Sooner we'll harness her power, then we'll use it to conquer the Earth!" Mandliox said, laughing evilly.

It wasn't long until Jade reached the city of Turtle Cove. That's when they stopped right in front of the bridge. "Phew. We made it!" Jade said with a smile, reaching down to pet Scruffy. "Nice team work, guys." She then looked over the bridge, knowing she was miles from San Francisco and her family. "Jackie..."

Jade then walked along the streets of the city with the animals, trying to figure out where she was.

"This place ought to feel alien to me, but I feel like I've been here before." Jade said mysteriously before snapping back to reality. "I got to call Uncle Jackie and tell him what happened. He'll come find me."

She then dug into her pockets, trying to find some change for a payphone, but there was nothing. "Rats!"

Scruffy then dug through a trash can and pulled out an iPhone with his mouth.

"Nice job, Scruffy!" Jade said, taking the phone from his teeth. "Please be unlocked."

She then pressed the home button and the phone was instantly unlocked. "Yes! Thanks goodness for technology."

She proceeded to dial Jackie's cellphone.

Back at _Uncle's Rare Finds_, Jackie had just finished sewing Jade's moose back together when his cell phone rang. "Unknown number?" Jackie asked as he read the caller ID. He answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Jackie! I'm alright!" Jade's voice was heard from the other line, making Jackie smile.

"Jade? Thank goodness. What happened?" Jackie asked, relieved that his niece was safe.

"Oh the usual lowdown we're used to around these parts, Dark Warriors showed up, and in a rare show of form, managed to capture me, and then these other freaks of nature called Orgs made me real special calling me 'the one', y'know, kind of like Neo? Anyway Scruffy and the other animals came to my rescue" Jade explained. Jackie was confused. How did the animals know that Jade was in trouble?

"Jade, where are you?" Jackie asked.

"I don't really know. Some city. I can't really tell." Jade said.

"Look around. Surely there must be something." Jackie suggested.

Jade did what Jackie said. She looked around for anything that could tell them where she was at. Jade smiled as she spotted a sign that read 'Turtle Cove'. "Turtle Cove. I'm in a city called Turtle Cove." Jade reported.

"Excellent Jade." Jackie said with a smile. "We'll be there to fetch you. In the meantime, you and the other animals try to stay safe." Jade didn't hear Jackie well as the cell phone signal was losing strength.

"Jackie? You're breaking up." Jade said as she heard static.

"Very funny, Jade." Jackie said with a roll of his eyes, believing Jade was playing a trick.

"No! Seriously. All I hear is static!" Jade said. Jackie's eyes went wide as he heard it too, but then the call dropped. "Man, these guys shouldn't pay for dropped calls."

She then turned towards her animal friends.

"Alright guys, listen up. Jackie will be here soon. In the meantime, you guys have to blend in more so the other people here don't freak out. Haiku?" With that, the monkey of animal shape shifting turned all the animals into dogs like Scruffy, making them easier to blend in. "Nice work. Let's go."

With that, Jade, Scruffy, and the other animals resumed their exploration of Turtle Cove.

Back at _Uncle's Rare Finds_, Jackie had just relayed the news to Uncle and Tohru. "Thank goodness Jade is alright," Tohru said with a smile. "What else did she say?"

"Apparently Jade is being held captive by these two creatures called 'Orgs'." Jackie explained, making Uncle gasp.

"Ai Ya!" Uncle yelled. "The feared monsters of the Earth and plague of Animaria have resurfaced?!"

Jackie and the others soon learned that Uncle had studied the legend of the Animaria and Animus for quite sometime.

"But Uncle, surely this is just a fairy story." Jackie said, which earned him a two finger smack.

"Animaria is not myth! What happened three thousand years ago is what happened!" Uncle yelled. "One more thing: uncle hopes that the Animarium will be safe, for it is where the animals are heading towards."

"But why would they want Jade?" Tohru asked.

"Like Uncle said, Jade could be part of something bigger." Uncle said, mysteriously.

"We must get going now and get her back." Jackie said as he, Uncle, and Tohru left the shop to borrow Captain Black's van.

Right on the streets of Turtle Cove, Jade and the animals were waiting for Jackie to contact her so they could be return to San Francisco. It wasn't long till Jade received a text message. "'We're on the road. Will get you in two hours.'" Jade read, making her smile. "Yes! We're going home guys!" She then petted Scruffy who barked happily.

On the roads of California, Jackie was driving Captain Black's van while Uncle was in the passenger seat, and Tohru was in the backseat. "We're an hour away from Turtle Cove." Tohru said.

"Jade will be happy to see us bring her home." Jackie said with a smile as he continued driving.

Then, right behind him, Daolon Wong appeared with staff in hand and a evil grin.

"I don't think so." Daolon said, using his staff to blow out the van's tires, causing it to spin out of control.

"Jackie! What is happening?!" Uncle asked as he held onto his seat, and Jackie tried to regain control of the van.

"I don't know! I think we had a blowout!" Jackie said before screaming as the van flipped over and crash landed onto fresh grass. Fortunately the crash didn't injure them, and once they got their bearings, they steadily emerged from the wreckage.

"Is everyone alright?" His question was met with Uncle's two finger smack.

"No! Nothing is alright!" Uncle said. "Nephew should have watched where he was going!"

"But how did all four tires blow out?" Jackie asked, knowing something like this wouldn't have normally occurred without some outside intervention.

"I think I might have a clue." Thoru said, holding Uncle's blowfish over the tires. They glowed with dark magic.

"Daolon Wong."

Uncle gasped as Jackie began to panic, knowing it would now take longer than expected to to reach Jade.

Over and over again, Jackie would repeat the same sentence as that aforementioned panic set in and he began to project the worst possible scenarios.

"Oh, bad day, bad day, bad day."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Back at Turtle Cove, on the grounds of a construction site, Jade and Scruffy paced back and forth, waiting for a sign of Jackie.

It'd been two hours and fifteen minutes since they last contacted her, but there was no sign of her Uncle or her friend Tohru. "Uncle Jackie, where are you?" Jade asked. "You were supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago. I'm calling you."

She then picked up the iPhone and dialled Jackie's number, but there was no answer. She then heard Scruffy whining with hunger. "Hungry boy?" Scruffy barked in agreement. "We can't wait for Uncle Jackie forever. We might as well go and look for something to eat, my stomach needs stock piling"

Jade and Scruffy looked around the construction site for nourishment, they were soon in luck as Jade spotted a box filled with Jelly doughnuts.

"Mmm, donuts..." Jade said, almost drooling at the sight of them. She then walked over towards the box, opened it, and reached out for one.

"Hey you!" A nearby construction worker yelled, angry that someone was helping themselves to his afternoon snack.

Jade gasped as she realized she's been caught.

"Cheese it" she said to Scruffy. As they dashed off, she apologised to the construction worker.

Their attempt to put some distance between themselves and the construction worker was swiftly cut short however, when she bumped straight into a tall man with a headband across his face, ragged trousers, and a red overcoat draped over a dirty looking shirt.

"What's going on?" the man asked. Jade grew nervous, and before she could muster up an explanation, another of the construction workers caught up with them.

"Hey, that kid was trying to steal our lunch."

The man, looking a little strict, turned to Jade with an arched eyebrow.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Jade then bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry. I was waiting for someone and he didn't show, me and my dog hadn't eaten for hours" Jade said, hoping the man and the workers would understand.

"Please keep that kid off of our site, OK?" The worker asked the man.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll talk to her." The man said as he took Jade aside and talked to her.

Jade thought she was going to be yelled at, but instead, her would-be benefactor gently knelt down and reached her level. He then noticed Scruffy and smiled. "Nice dog. What's his name?"

Jade then smiled back, knowing Cole could be trusted. "Scruffy. He's part sheepdog, part bloodhound, and all mammal." Jade said, proudly displaying her animal friend.

The man just laughed at that. "Good to know. I'm Cole, Cole Evans, What's your name?" he asked.

"Jade Chan" She then held out her hand and shook Cole's.

"Nice to meet you, Jade. Where are your parents?" Cole asked.

"Hong Kong. I've been sent to live with my Uncle Jackie in San Francisco." Jade answered.

"OK. Where is he?"

"He'll be here." Jade said before turning sad. "Hopefully." Cole then nodded in understanding, thinking Jade was abandoned. The Blazing Lion's parents were killed by the ruthless Dr. Addler, now known as Master Org. She then smiled at Cole's jacket. "Cool threads."

"Thanks. It came with the job." Cole said with a smile.

"And what job is that?" Jade asked. Cole then looked around, knowing he had to keep his identity of being a Power Ranger a secret.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Fort Knox is my middle name." Jade said with a grin. "Secrets go in, never come out."

Cole chuckled at that before he and Jade heard a explosion nearby. His Growl Phone then rang and he answered it. "_Cole, there's an Org in a new part of the city." _Taylor Earnheardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger said on the other line.

"Yeah, I think I heard it nearby. I'm on my way." Cole said before hanging and facing Jade. "I'll be right back." He then ran off to join his fellow Rangers and find the Org.

Jade smiled, she thrilled at the prospect of danger, she reached down to pet Scruffy. "Let's go gather the gang and see what's going on." Jade said, to which Scruffy barked happily. He and Jade then ran to where the explosion was heard.

Right at a fancy restaurant in a new part of the city, Daolon Wong was serving Mandilox some steak with a wicked smile on his face.

"Your steak, my general. Well done, just like you said." Daolon said.

"A lot has changed in three thousand years." One of Mandilox's voices uttered before another of his voices said, "Humans have built this whole city over the ruins of Animaria."

"Why yes my General. As you can see, progress has caused the Earth to become more polluted, making it a better place for Orgs." Daolon said with a grin. "So, what's the first thing you plan to do here?"

"Good question! Now that I'm back, I'm going to turn this all into a wasteland for Orgs by eating everything that humans have created!" The first of Mandliox's voices said.

The Wild Force Rangers, now morphed into their colored suites, dashed up the stairs and went to the fancy restaurant to find out what is happening.

Daolon spotted them and gave an evil smile. "Look who finally came to the party." Daolon said, pointing the Rangers out to Mandliox.

"Ahh! Power Rangers!" Mandilox exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

Jade, along with the nine other Noble Animals, watched the whole thing from a the streets below, with Jade wearing the biggest smile she could possibly imagine.

"Power Rangers? This is AWESOME!" She yelled excitedly before she knelt down to Scruffy's level. "No one back home is ever gonna believe this!"

"Who are you two, and what are you both doing here?!" Cole demanded.

"Humans call me the devourer of worlds, destroyer of mankind." One of Mandliox's voice said before his second voice yelled, "I am Mandliox, the new ruler of Orgs!"

"And I am his faithful demon sorcerer, and scourge of all magicless mortals, Daolon Wong!" the dark chi wizard said before transporting the Dark Warriors to where he and Mandliox were standing. "And these are my faithful Dark Warriors."

"Finn!"

"Chow!"

"Ratso!"

"Hak Foo!"

"So, these are the famous Power Rangers?" Chow asked with a scoff.

"They don't look so tough." Finn boasted.

"Do you know the Green One? I'd love to get his autograph?" Ratso asked, stupidly, causing Hak Foo to smack him on the head.

"Angry crow takes flight at colored spandex worms!" Hak Foo yelled as he leapt into the air and the other warriors charged at the Rangers. Jade just continued to look on with excitement, thinking this was better than the battles she and her Uncle Jackie ever fought.

"Let's get them!" Cole said and with that, the Rangers all charged at the Dark Warriors. The former Dark Enforcers, to their amazement, and despite their great power, were swiftly over powered by the Rangers.

Danny and Max amazingly made Ratso and Chow disappear with only two move

s. Taylor and Alyssa were able to make Finn vanish within a manner of seconds with three moves in total.

Cole was able to counter Hak Foo's offence enraging him.

"Give up?" Cole asked, a confident smile forming beneath his helmet.

"NEVER! "T Rex takes Red Lion's fangs out!" Hak Foo yelled, lunging at hte Red Ranger with a freshly coordinated attack, but Cole put paid to that by simply kicking in the stomach as fiercely as he could, sending flying towards the side of the building, making him vanish with a poof.

"Alright, let's get Mandliox and Daolon!" Cole said, to which the others nodded.

The Rangers then charged at the two villains, but not before Artilla and Helicos, two Duke Orgs stood in their way. "We are Duke Orgs!" Helico's began.

"And we won't let you near our master!" Artilla warned.

The Rangers were confused. They defeated Master Org, so they thought the only Duke Orgs left were Jindrax and Toxica.

"What? He has Duke Orgs?" Max asked in disbelief as the Rangers took another fighting stance.

"Chopper blast!" Helicos called out, and then, the choppers on his body fired directly at the Rangers, making them all fall down.

"Canon shot! Fire!" Artilla yelled, and with that, the canon on his head fired at the Rangers, sending them flying everywhere as explosions rocked the place.

Jade cringed, wincing at the sight of the Rangers being beaten this soundly.

"If Jackie were here, he would...wait a minute!" Jade said, her face forming a smile as she came up with a plan.

"I don't need Jackie! I'll be able to take these maniacs, with the help of the T Troop!" The animalsstood up, and faced Jade.

"Ready to help the Power Rangers T Troop?" The animals all nodded at that, before Jade tossed Mickey into a cart filled with Super Moose plush toys.

Daolon and Mandliox all laughed at the fallen Rangers before Daolon spotted something and groaned. "Oh no, you!" Daolon said, pointing to a flying Super Moose who has come to life, thanks to Mickey's power of re animation.

"Antler action!" Super Moose yelled as he punched Artilla and Helicos, knocking them down, much to the anger of Mandilox and Dalon, and the confusion of the Rangers. "Don't worry Rangers. Me and the T Troop have come to save you!"

"Huh? What's the T Troop?" Danny asked.

"And how come you're flying?" Alyssa asked.

"We're talking to a toy moose, where was that in the original script?" Taylor pointed out.

"Mandliox, Daolon!" Jade called out, riding on the Yak as the other eight animals rode along with her, catching the villains and Rangers attention. "Prepare for a serving of justice from T Girl and the T Troop!"

"It's Jade!" Cole said, remembering her from earlier. "What's she doing?"

Jade then used the Yak's power of strength to knock both Daolon and Mandilox down. Jade then smiled as the Yak stopped right in front of the Rangers.

She then faced down the two villains and Duke Orgs.

"I'm gonna give the four of you one chance. Leave the Rangers alone or get a second helping of butt whupping!" Jade said, growing confident enough to smirk mockingly at her enemies.

"Fine! Just be lucky they got just a taste of my power!" Mandilox said as he and Daolon stood up with Artilla and Helicos before his second voice said, "And you all haven't tasted anything yet! Just wait, I'll be back to give you all a second course. Starting with you, T Girl!" With that, the four villains left, leaving Jade and the Noble Animals alone with the Power Rangers.

"You guys OK?" Jade asked as she hopped down off of the Yak.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Cole said, smiling under his helmet.

"That was really brave of what you and the animals did for us." Alyssa said, sweetly.

"Yeah! Where did you come from, fighting like that?" Max asked with a grin under his helmet.

"It's all in the arms." Jade said with a smile before hopping back on the Yak. "I better get going. Hope to see you all again." She and the animals then rode off towards another part of the city, with Cole still looking on with concern.

On the floating island of Animarium, the Rangers were treating their wounds, trying to come to terms with their defeat, and being saved by Jade.

"I thought with Master Org gone, we have nothing to worry about." Max said as Alyssa treated his friend Danny's wounds. "At least we were able to take care of those Dark Warriors."

"Yeah but we couldn't even get past the two Duke Orgs to fight Daolon and Mandilox." Danny countered.

"Thank goodness for that kid and her animals. She saved us in the nick of time." Alyssa said with a grateful smile.

"You also realize that we were talking to a toy moose." Taylor pointed out.

"Hey, just be glad he and Jade were able to save us." Cole said.

"Who's Jade?" Taylor asked.

"This girl I met. She was trying to steal food." Cole explained. He thought that her uncle had abandoned her, and she was living on the streets.

"I don't think whoever is coming for her is really coming. She might have been left on the streets." All the other Rangers nodded in understanding as Cole's eyes went wide as he realized something.

"She was at the same place as those Orgs." He then looked on with determination. "I've got to go find her."

With that, Cole and the other Rangers ran off the Animarium to find Jade.

It was nighttime in Turtle Cove, and Jade shivered on a park bench, holding tightly to Scruffy, wondering where her uncle Jackie was. "Jackie, where are you? It's nearly bedtime." Jade said as tears ran down her face. She then tried Jackie's cell phone again, but no answer. Jade sighed sadly as she laid down on the bench. Scruffy, sensing his friend's sadness, curled up to her, making her smile. "They'll find us. I know they will. I just wish I knew what Daolon and the Orgs want with me."

Back inside the Nexus, Hak Foo was furious as he continued to beat on a punching bag, upset over his defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers. His fellow Warriors looked on with amazement.

"Man, I've never seen Hak Foo this upset." Finn commented.

"Yeah, but I'll worry about him if he ever smiles." Chow added.

"At least when Jackie gets the better of him, he knows he's been bested by a capable man and a seasoned warrior, these Power Rangers acted and fought like a pack of young pups. Were I a gambler, I'd bet on them being teenagers" Ratso pointed out.

He then punched the bag off of it's hinges, flying right at the Warriors, making them vanish with a poof.

"I've been beaten by a person wearing red spandex!" Hak Foo yelled, clearly upset at the Red Ranger. "This will not go unheeded! I will kill the Red Ranger!" Hak Foo then punched the ground, wanting to give the Red Ranger a true taste of power, as revenge for earlier.

Back on the road, Tohru and Jackie were trying to push Black's van along with all their might, hoping to get to Turtle Cove in time. But it was no use. They were simply not strong enough. "Do not waste your strength! Someone will come." Uncle said. With that, they stopped.

"I have to call Jade and tell her I'll be running late." Jackie said, reaching for his cell phone. But he frowned when he saw there was no reception. "No service? Looks like we're camping here for tonight. Back in the van." The three of them then piled back into Black's van and prepared to go to sleep. Jackie then looked at the stars, hoping Jade will be alright. "I'll find you, Jade. I promise."

A new day has dawned over the streets of Turtle Cove, Jade walked over to a water fountain with a bottle in hand. She then filled the bottle with water. Jade took a swig for herself before the other nine Noble Animals came to her side. Jade then knelt down to their level and gave each animal a drink.

"Everyone drink up. It's important that we stay hydrated." Jade said, before groaning in pain over being hungry. "But I don't know how much more longer we could go without eating." Jade then looked towards the construction site. _Why is it that the site over there looks so familiar? _Jade thought to herself. _I know I can't go over there, but there has to be something there that I could remember. But why?!_

She then spotted some lightning nearby, and smiled as she knew it had to be Daolon and the Orgs at work. "Looks like those sickos have come for a second helping after all." She then hopped onto the Yak. "T Troop, assemble!" With that, Jade and the other animals all went towards where Daolon and the Orgs were.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Right at the centre of an uncharted area of Turtle Cove, Daolon Wong, his Dark Warriors, Mandilox, Artilla, and Helicos were primed to cause destruction.

"A buffet fit for a master of Orgs, like yourself." Daolon said with a smile.

"Thank you, Daolon. Fresh new buildings are my favorite." Mandliox said before his second voice said, "Artilla, Helicos, prepare these buildings to be eaten at once!"

"Right away, master!" Both Duke Orgs said. The Dark Warriors merely observed, wondering what in the world were they doing working with monstrous abominations like these Orgs.

"Are you sure we could trust these creatures?" Chow asked.

"I would'nt trust them as far as I can throw them" Ratso replied.

"Not sure how you could throw something as heavy as those things too far" Chow said.

"I just hope Dao Long tells us his plan soon. Just because we're Dark Warriors, doesn't mean we should be kept in the dark"

"Does it matter? Do you want our butts kicked by those Power Punks all over again?" Finn asked, knowing he and his teammates were humiliated the last time they encountered the Wild Force Rangers. Hak Foo was the most angry of them all as he paid no attention to their conversation.

"I'm going to tear apart the Red Ranger, limb by limb!" Hak Foo barked as Artilla and Helicos stepped towards the buildings, ready to tear them down.

Suddenly, riding atop a Yak, and with the other eight Noble Animals accompanying her, Jade Chan confronted her enemies, standing between them and the buildings defiantly.

"It's you! What perfect timing!" Mandliox said with an evil laugh.

"You must be either very stubborn or very foolish." Daolon said with a grin.

"There's no way you're gonna eat these buildings! Not while T-Girl and her T Troop still got some game!" Jade said with a boastful smile.

"I'm hungry and I'll eat what I want! That includes anyone and anything in my way!" Mandliox yelled as the Warriors, Artilla, and Helicos stepped in front of her.

"You gonna come quietly with us this time?" Finn asked, holding up the sack.

"Nope." Jade said with a grin.

With that, the Yak charged at the Dark Warriors, causing them to scatter.

The Yak then trampled onto Artilla and Helicos, nearly crushing them, before then using Lucky to increase the speed of her and the remaining animals, allowing them to flee from Madliox and Daolon.

They ran over to the construction site and hid behind some equipment. Jade used the Snake to render themselves invisible, and just in time as Daolon fired lethal energy from his staff.

"You can run, but you can't...huh?" Madiloxx asked, as he could no longer see Jade or the remaining animals. Daolon just growled to himself in total frustration.

"Peek a boo!" Jade said, making herself visible again as she stood face to face with Mandilox and Daolon, now on Royal Medicine and holding Scruffy.

"Nice try, but you can't catch me, see me, or hurt me! Not while the T Troop is on my side!" She then rode Royal Medicine as she slipped out of Mandliox and Daolon's clutches.

"You forget that I too possess power!" Daolon said with an evil smile, using the power of heat beam eye blast to singe Royal Medicine's leg, causing her to come crashing down.

"Duh Jade! He has the power of the Pig!" She said to herself as she got up, before checking on Royal Medicine, who simply healed her own wounds, much to Jade's relief.

"Phew. That was close." Jade then felt herself being lifted by the power of levitation.

"I also possess the power of the Rooster!" Daolon said with a grin. "Artilla, Helicos, put her in the bag!"

Both Duke Orgs nodded, ready to give Jade the literal sack when Cole came riding to the site on his Savage Cycle.

"Stop!" Cole pleaded. Daolon was distracted enough to drop Jade.

"You again?! No matter." Daolon said, using his heat beam eye blast to target the Red Ranger's Savage Cycle. He succeeded, as the bike was now on flames, and Cole fell off of it.

"Red Ranger!" Jade yelled out, rushing over with Scruffy to where Cole landed. The other Rangers appeared in their Savage Cycles, then took fire at the Duke Orgs, enraging Mandilox. They then rushed over to help Cole, who just staggered.

"I'm fine." Cole assured the other Rangers as he approached Jade. "Jade, are you OK buddy?"

Jade didn't pay much attention to what Cole asked, as she was distracted by the flaming wreck of Cole's Savage Cycle.

"Your bike!" Jade pointed out.

"Never mind that," Cole said, worried more about Jade's safety than his bike. "Are you alright?" Jade nodded at that.

"I will teach you to interfere!" One of Madliox's voices said, as the monster summoned the Dark Warriors.

"Get to safety!" Cole ordered, and Jade did what he said, rushing over to safety with Scruffy and the eight other animals. The Rangers then got into fighting stances as the Warriors looked at the five Wild Force Rangers with death glares. Hak Foo was most angry with the Red Ranger.

"Red Ranger..." Hak Foo said quietly before exploding, "...YOU WILL PAY!"

"You know nothing makes me angrier..." Mandilox's first voice said before the second voice boomed, "...than someone interfering with my mealtime!" Mandliox and the Dark Warriors all charged at the Rangers, knocking them down easily, with Hak Foo yelling out his attacks on the Red Ranger.

"Snapping turtle bites Blazing Lion!" Hak Foo yelled as he kicked Cole to the side.

Jade just looked at the wreckage of Cole's Savage Cycle, looking incredibly guilty. "Because of me, he lost his bike." Jade said sadly, before her eyes sparked determination.

"I have to make this right!" She then grabbed Scruffy, the Snake, and Royal Medicine, and rushed over to where the battle was. Artilla and Helicos then jumped back into action, with Helicos blasting the Rangers, making them fall down.

Jade then reached the Wild Force Rangers and lent a hand. "Grab hold of my dog, horse, and snake!"

"Get out of here Jade! It's too dangerous!" Taylor urged.

"Trust me on this! It's the only way you'll be safe!" Jade said. Cole knew Jade had a point, seeing Jade save their lives yesterday. Cole nodded at the other Rangers, and with that, they grabbed onto Scruffy, the Snake, and Royal Medicine as Artilla prepared to fire his canons.

"Artilla in position!" He called out. "Full artillery! Lock on and fire!" He then fired a blast directly at the Rangers and Jade.

After the explosion cleared and part of a building crumbled, Hak Foo marched forwards to finish the Red Ranger off and avenge his previous loss.

"Red Ranger..." Hak Foo said before pausing in shock when he saw no traces of any of the Power Rangers or Jade. "Where did they go?"

"Who cares? They're gone!" Chow said with a grin.

"Now we can prepare for the main course." Mandliox said as he, Daolon, the Warriors, and Duke Orgs transported themselves away from Turtle Cove.

"OK. They've left." Jade said, turning her and the Rangers visible, having just used the Snake's power of invisibility and Scruffy's power of immortality in order to save the Rangers.

All of the Power Rangers demorphed, allowing Jade to see who they really were. "Is everyone OK?" All the Rangers nodded as their saw that their wounds started to heal.

"Wow..." Alyssa said in amazement. "Our bruises and burns are healing."

"How is that even possible?" Taylor asked.

"Royal Medicine has amazing healing powers." Jade said with a boastful smile. She then gasped as she saw Cole and realized something. "Cole? You're the one rocking the red? You _lead _this Power Pack?"

"Rangers, we're called Power Rangers" Cole corrected her.

"Wow, real live action heroes. I know my life is pretty, well, _animated_ as it is, but it's nice to see how many different parts of the world have their own click looking after them. Wait 'till Uncle Jackie hears about you guys, especially as you can do your own stunts"

"Jade, are you sure your uncle is planning to get you?" Cole asked, concerned about Jade's safety.

"What do you mean? Of course he's coming to get me!" Jade said as if Cole had offended her before turning sad. "He's just running late. What, you think he'd just up and abandon me? He'd never let that cross his mind, so don't you dare try to get into his while I'm around"

Cole then turned sad, as he was mistaken.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I just wanted to make sure you're safe." Cole said.

"It's cool." Jade said, shrugging her shoulders

She thought back to when Daolon and the Warriors first brought her to the Nexus

"How come those Duke Orgs told me I was 'the one'? And why does something on this construction site seem so familiar?"

All the Rangers became curious when Jade described how she was kidnapped by Jindrax and Toxica, as well as her feelings regarding the familiarity of the construction site. Danny asked Jade to identify Jindrax and Toxica by name.

"What is it about the site that seems familiar to you here?" Max asked.

Jade thought hard about it. "I don't know. It just seems like I had a past life, or something..." Jade wondered before snapping back to reality. "I've better get going. Jackie should be coming by now."

"Jade, wait!" Cole said, grabbing her arm. "It's not safe on the streets. Come with us."

Jade looked back, wanting to trust the Rangers, but up to this point she could'nt be too sure that she and the animals were really safe from the Orgs and Daolon Wong. She then hopped on Royal Medicine and rode off with the other animals, with the other Rangers watching on with concern.

Back on the road, Jackie was sitting on the ground, fraught with worry over Jade's safety, wishing he could get better reception in order to call her. "Uncle, are you sure the legend of Animarium is true?" Jackie asked, earning him a two finger smack.

"Why does nephew ask so many unnecessary questions?!" Uncle asked in fury, before taking a deep breath and explaining to Jackie the legend of the Animarium.

"Three thousand years ago, there was a peaceful paradise where beautiful plants grew. And where animals and humans co existed side by side. Back then, it was known as the Kingdom of Animaria. Humans and animals honoured each other, and everyone respected the importance of nature. There was nothing but joy and beauty with the inhabitants lives. But then, the peace was suddenly shattered when a great evil emerged from underground, sending destruction across the land. He was known as Master Org."

Jackie listened closely along with Tohru, actually paying great interest to the story. "He attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile toxins." Uncle continued to explain. "The five ancient warriors fought bravely against the evil Orgs, allowing Princess Shayla to escape with the help of her protector.

He took her to the temple in the valley of the Wild Zords. There, protected by the five animal guardians, Princess Shayla entered a long, suspended sleep, waiting for the time when the world would need the Wild Zords and the princess once again. Then the ancient warriors lifted the entire valley up into the sky, creating a safe haven called Animarium."

Jackie's eyes widened as he now remembered what Uncle told him was also a fairy tale his own parents told him when he was but a mere child. That same innocent wonder he had back then was reignited in this moment here and now.

"Finally, the ancient warriors destroyed the Master Org and entombed the remaining leaders of the Orgs, where they remained until now." Uncle continued as he began to realize something. "The Orgs must have returned because of the rising levels of pollution by humans. The Earth has become so weakened that the Orgs will soon take over."

"Wait a second." Tohru said with great realization. "I remember seeing something familiar go up against creatures in the paper. I believe they are called, Power Rangers."

"Tohru, sometimes I think you hang out with Jade too much, Power Rangers are just pretend" Jackie said with a playful shake of his head, earning him yet another two finger smack.

"Who told you that? A bunch of green amphibians?" Uncle said.

"No, it's just...every time there's a supposed sighting of a Ranger team every year, the world tends to sometimes forget they exist, our memories are very fickle in regards to them. Don't ask me how to explain it"

"Do not question Uncle's apprentice or my wisdom!" Uncle yelled. "It is possible that Princess Shayla has awoken and the animal guardians have chosen a select five to be guardians of the earth, or better known as the Power Rangers."

Jackie then sighed as he tried to call Jade again, but still there was no service. "Please don't worry, Jade. I'm coming soon." Jackie vowed.

A new day has risen on the Animarium, and the Rangers were looking over a map of Turtle Cove, trying to figure out where Mandilox was going to attack next, along with their mentor, Princess Shayla.

"Down this street, definitely." Max suggested.

"No Max." Danny pointed out. "It's gotta be over here." The Rangers all sighed with frustration.

"There are just so many possibilities." Alyssa said, knowing there were many parts of the city where the Orgs could strike. Taylor then came up with an idea, and circled a different area on the map.

"We could ambush them here." Taylor suggested. "Call Merrick. We'll need his help."

"But how do we know that Mandilox and Daolon are going to be in this area?" Danny asked.

"Mandliox wants to sink his teeth into fresh buildings, so they'll be there." Taylor pointed out as Alyssa went to check on Cole. The Red Ranger was worried about Jade, and wondering if she had eaten anything.

"I'm worried about Jade." Cole said. "She's still out there with those animals."

"Yeah. Thank goodness that horse healed our wounds." Alyssa said. Princess Shayla paid attention when Alyssa mentioned something about a horse that heals.

"Really? What other animals did you see?" Princess Shayla asked, curiously, thinking those animals weren't like any others.

"Well, that snake she had turned us invisible." Taylor remembered.

"And the dog made sure we weren't destroyed." Danny added.

"What do you think they could mean, Princess Shayla?" Alyssa asked.

"A long time ago in ancient Asia, there was a powerful demon named Shendu, who possessed powers of each of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac." Princess Shayla explained. "The rooster of levitation, the ox of strength, the snake of invisibility, the rabbit of speed, the sheep of astral projection, the dragon of combustion, the rat of re animation, the horse of healing, the monkey of animal shape shifting, the pig of heat beams, and the tiger of balance. Then, a powerful chi wizard was able to deprive Shendu of his great power, by imprisoning him in a stone statue, and putting his powers into twelve ancient talismans, which were scattered across the earth."

Her face contorted in thought. "The powers shouldn't really be transferred into animals, unless the talismans were destroyed. Then the powers would be transferred into the Noble Animals." Princess Shayla continued.

"I need to go find her and the animals. She probably hasn't eaten." Cole said.

"You guys worry about the Orgs. I'll go look for the girl." Princess Shayla said with a smile, putting a reassuring hand on Cole's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know how to find her."


End file.
